O, My Charmer, Spare Me
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Once Upon a time there was a girl and a powerful Prince of the Demons who fell in love with the girl and evil was set on foot to destory the Prince of Demons's kingdom!


hello everyone! thanx for clicking this fanfiction! i hope u read and enjoy it! this is an InuYasha fanfiction that is like the movie Labyrinth. you see i watched the movie and it sux but i really liked the plot line so i thought that i'd rewrite it… InuYasha style!!yay! oh and i don't own InuYasha or Labyrinth.

* * *

O, My Charmer, Spare Me

Chapter One

A young woman, in her late teens (oh, about 16 years old), walked through a secret part of her backyard. A place only her family knew about. It was small old garden with an old, tall tree in the center, which was a sacred tree and was called "The Tree Of Ages". Next to that special tree was a mysterious, old well.

The young woman looked to her left and right and spoke out into the silence as she stared at the sacred tree. "Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Demon Forrest to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." She looked up into the sky as dark clouds gathered and thunder growled, as the wind picked up speed and rustle her locks of black hair against her slightly tanned skin. She muttered the last line again, "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. Damn." She pulled out a red book, which was her favorite called _Labyrinth_, out from her kimono. "I can never remember that line." She opened it to the last page and held it closer to her face as she read; "'you have no power over me.'"

The thunder growled louder as she looked up into the sky. She closed the book and look at her slightly fat cat, who sat on the edge of the well, as he yawned. "Oh, Bunya." She sighed. Suddenly the clock tower, which rose over the treetops, rang. She looked at it, "7:00". "Oh, no, Bunya!" She gasped. "I don't believe it! It's 7:00!" She ran over to him and scooped him up in her arms and ran toward the hidden path in the woods that surrounded her.

The rain came down hard as she ran down the hidden path. She pushed back branches with her free arm as she ran and jumped over roots and rocks. "Oh, it's not fair!" She whined. She finally made it out of the woods and into her backyard. She looked up and saw her small house. She smiled sadly at it and jogged up to the back porch. She slipped off her shoes and set Bunya down. He gladly went down and shook his body to get rid of the water on his body.

She sighed and looked up only to see her mother as she stood in the back-doorway to her house. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"Come inside." Her mother said anger slightly in her voice. The young woman walked inside and her mother closed the door behind her. "Kagome, you're an hour late." She said.

Kagome turned and looked at her mother sadly. "I said I was sorry."

"Please let me finish." Her mother cut in. "I told you this meeting was very important. If I don't show at this meeting, I could be fired. All I asked you was to watch Sota for a few hours."

"I said I was sorry!" She shouted and ran up stairs to her room.

As she was half way up the stairs her grandfather came into the room with a baby boy, Sota, in his arms. "Oh, Kagome. You're home. We're worried about you."

"I said I was sorry!" She yelled again. She ran up the last few steps and darted into her room. It was a plain and simple room, however, on her selves lined rows and rows of books. Books filled of fantasies and fairy tells. Some romantic, while other mysterious and horror filled. She jumped and lay in her bed with her wet kimono still on. She stared at the wall as she played with a lock of her wet black hair.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Demon Forrest to take back the child that you have stolen." She muttered to the wall.

A knock came to her door. "Kagome, I want you to know I fed Sota and put him to bed. We have to leave right know and will be home around midnight."

Kagome snorted as she changed into a mini skirt and a sweater. She didn't care anymore. She looked up at her bookcase and noticed some was missing. "Hojo! Someone has been in my room again!" She stood up and ran to the door and flung in open. "I hate that!" She ran into her mother's room and flipped on the light switch. There on the floor, next to a crib with a crying baby, was a light brown teddy bear with an aqua ribbon. "I hate you!" She yelled as she walked over to the teddy bear and picked it up. "Prince of Demons save me, take me away from this awful place." She cried as she held the teddy bear dear to her heart. Thunder growled again as lightning flashed outside. Sota cried even lowered as he stood up in his crib.

Kagome looked down at him and asked, "What do you want? Do you want a story, huh? Okay." She sat on the bed in the room and began the story; "Once upon a time there was a beautiful, young girl who's mother always made her stay home with the baby! And the baby was a spoiled child and wanted anything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave." Thunder rolled again and the lightning flashed as she stood up and began to walk over to a mirror on the wall. "But what know one knew was that the Prince of the Demons had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on his Demon followers for help."

Somewhere, a green little imp woke from his slumber and looked around. He grasped his staff of two heads and listened.

""Say your right words,' the demon imp said, 'and we'll take the baby to the Demon Forrest and you will be free.' But the girl knew that the Prince of the Demons would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever and it turn it into a demon." She said as she turned to the crib and the crying Sota. "So the girl suffered in silence until one night, when she was tired from a full day of housework and was hurt from her family and she could no longer stand it."

Thunder growled again and the lightning flashed. Sota cried louder. Kagome sighed and picked him up. "All right" She walked back over to the bed. "Knock it off. Come on." He still kept crying. "Stop it! I'll say the words!" She threatened. She changed her mind. "No, I mustn't say. I mustn't say."

The listening imp gasped.

Kagome held Sota up and looked at him. "I wish… I wish…."

The imp grew impatient. "Say it girl!"

Thunder growled again and the lightning flashed as she cried, "I can bear it no longer!" She raised Sota over her head as called out, "Prince of Demons, Prince of Demons! Where ever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!" The thunder rumbled again and lightning flashed after it as Sota cried again.

The imp sighed growing mad. "Foolish girl! She doesn't even know the right words!"

Kagome sighed again. "Sota, stop it!" She rocked him to try to make him fall asleep. "Oh, I wish I did know what to say to make the Prince's demons take you away."

"'I wish the Prince's demons would come and take you away right now.'" The imp said. "That's not hard, is it?"

Kagome looked up from Sota. "I wish… I wish…." She muttered. She place Sota back in his crib and tugged him in as he still cried. She walked away from the crib and over to the door. She turned and looked at Sota in his crib. "I wish the Prince's demons would come and take you away." She said and flipped off the light switch. "Right now." She added and walked out of the room.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed behind her. Suddenly, Sota's crying stopped and she stopped. She looked at the door and thunder grumbled again. Slowly she walked over to the door as lightning flashed. She walked into the dark room and called, "Sota?" She took another step inside. "Sota, are you all right?" She looked and saw his normal room as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside his window.

She reached for the light switch and flipped it on, but it didn't work. She turned it off and on several times, but it failed. "Why aren't you crying?" She asked into the darkness as thunder lightly rolled and lightning flashed. She slowly approached his crib. Something moved under his blankets. She gasped and she jumped, but continued to walk toward the crib. She neared it and reached for the blankets. She grabbed them and pulled them up hoping to see Sota, but he wasn't there!

Dark auras filled the room as lightning flashed. She looked around the room and saw hundreds of demons circling her. She gasped and spun around to where she heard tapping and scratching on the door. She spun and saw a little green imp with a staff, which had two heads, in one hand and Sota in the other as he tried to the open the window.

"Sota!" Kagome gasped and dove after her little brother and the imp. However, the imp had opened the window and jumped outside, causing Kagome to fall onto the floor. She got up and looked out the window and saw the imp and Sota running to the hidden path in the forest.

She ran toward the door and flew down the stairs and out the back door. She ran after the imp and Sota as the imp frantically ran through the path. "Wait! Stop!" Kagome yelled after them.

The imp looked back and saw her flowing her. He looked ahead and saw the clearing. He jumped out into the clearing and darted toward the well next to the sacred tree.

She followed him over to the well and watched him as he jumped down the well. She gasped at this and ran to the edge of it and looked down it. She couldn't see a thing. All she could see was darkness. She squinted but it didn't help.

She climbed onto the edge of the well and jump in after them. She screamed as she fell and when she thought that she would hit the ground hard she flinched, but to her surprise, she floated to the bottom of it and gracefully land on the bottom. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Sota?" She whispered into the darkness. She couldn't see the imp or Sota anywhere. She looked up and saw a bright light; so she walked over to the wall of the well and began to climb up it.

After much trouble, she reached the top and climbed out. To her surprise, it was morning. She looked around as she leaned herself on the edge of the well. "Hello?" She called. "Hello? Sota? Bunya? Mother? Grandfather?"

No reply came.

Except, "Well, well. Who do we have here?"

Kagome looked over the scared tree. A man dressed in a red hitori, who had long sliver hair and sliver dog-ears on the top of his head, leaned against the tree with a smirk that showed off one of his fangs. A rosary, made of purple prayer beads and two white fangs, was laid around his neck and a samurai saw by his side.

Kagome recognized him, somehow. "You- you're him, aren't you? You're the Prince of the Demons? I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same." Tears nipped the corner of her eyes.

The Prince of Demons looked away from her and made a sour face. "What's said is said. Besides I didn't take your brother."

"You-you didn't?" She asked disbelievingly.

"No, I didn't. Well, I was going to, to trade him for the Sacred Jewel, but _he_ beat me to it." He explained bitterly.

"You jerk! I can't believe that the Prince of Demons is a… is a…"

He cut it. "Is a what? A half demon?" He scoffed.

"A half demon?" She asked, not knowing what it was.

"Yes, a _half demon_: a being of both human and demon. Kagome, if you don't wish to be here go back down the well and back to your own world." He said and pointed a clawed finger at the well.

"Well, Prince of Demons! I'm not leaving until- wait a second- how do you know my name?" She asked.

He blushed slightly as he looked away from her. "I-I saw you before that's all!

"Oh, well, Prince of Demons, well since you know my name would you give me the honor of telling me yours?" She asked sweetly.

He still looked away as he still blushed. "Inu- InuYasha." He answered as the wind blew and rustled their clothing and hair and the grass and leaves on the trees around them.


End file.
